The Steward and The Maiden
by Lee Davies
Summary: Faramir is at lose ends after Aragorn calls him back. Eowyn feels the same. Can the steward and the maiden help each other out? Chapter 3 Up.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, I'm Lee Davies, and this is my first LOTR fic. Any nice comments/and or suggestions would be appreciated. Any flames will be used to burn my English 4 book or make marshmallows. This is a Faramir/Eowyn fic, for those who want to know.

Faramir, son of Denethor, woke up and looked around. There was no one else at the bar, except for a few various drunks and a very disgruntled looking proprietor.

"Why aren't you shacked up with a wench like your friends?" the man laughed ribaldly. "I came for a drink, and unfortunately, I had a few more than I intended. What do I owe you?" Faramir asked, wincing at the loud voice that assailed his throbbing head.

The man named his price, and the ex-Ranger slowly unpeeled his eyelids, counted out the necessary money, and then slapped it down on the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you, Steward."

Grunting in reply, Faramir unhurriedly made his winding way out the door. The sunlight was extraordinarily bright to his eyes, and he could feel them tearing up. He had been to this particular bar often after Aragorn, the King Elessar had called him back to the land of the living. Sometimes Faramir blessed him and others, he cursed the fact that he was still alive, when his father, brother, and mother were gone.

His head began to clear slightly, and bitterness threatened to overwhelm his heart. "This is no way for me to live my life!" he told himself firmly. "I am the Steward of my people, and though deprived of my family, I have not been robbed of my dignity!" Faramir vowed then and there that no matter what fey mood befell him, he would not seek consolation in the bottle.

A pain twinged in his side, and he grimaced. He had ignored it for two days, but it was too powerful now. Stumbling toward the Houses of Healing, his vision started clouding over.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, coming as though from a great distance away. Struggling to focus his fading senses, he made out the words, "Are you all right?" before the darkness claimed him.

Eowyn was bored and hopeless. Her brother was gone, and in her mind, she had nothing to live for after Aragorn had rejected her. "What is wrong with me?" she wondered for the 145th time.

Just then, she heard a commotion going on down the hall. Ioreth's voice was audible, and sounding very aggravated about something. "I TOLD that boy he wasn't ready to leave, but does he listen? OF COURSE NOT! Steward of Gondor or not, when he gets better, I will put him over my knee and give him the paddling he deserves!" she raged.

For the first time in days, Eowyn felt a desire to leave her room and see something of the Healing Houses. Following the bellowing noises, she went up some stairs and came to a room with a single bed. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared.

A very handsome man lay on the bed. Ioreth had his shirt open and was tending a very angry looking wound. "Who is he?" Eowyn found herself asking, entranced. Ioreth saw the expression on her face and an idea formed in her head. "He is Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and you will have the chance to become better acquainted with him." "What do you mean?" Eowyn hissed.

"Since you are well enough to move around and these stairs are hard on my old bones, you shall look after him for me." Ioreth told Eowyn, looking extremely smug and pleased with herself. Eowyn opened her mouth to say no, but was surprised to find herself agreeing with the healer's crazy plan. Oh well...at least she got to see his chest 3 times a day...guaranteed!


	2. Chapter 2

As before, any flames will be used to burn my English 4 book or make marshmallows. This is a Faramir/Eowyn fic, for those who want to know. And I do not own LOTR, although I would like to own David Wenham. Thanks to Malethwen and Risha for reading and reviewing this.

Ioreth showed Eowyn how to tend the Steward's wounds, and then left the two young people alone in the room. The shield maiden contemplated his face for many long moments. It was a kingly face, like unto Aragorn, but this man's face held a certain gentleness and was less weathered. He looked to her like someone who would be at home with weapons and also small children or books. To be sure, this Faramir, Steward of Gondor had a very handsome face. Eowyn marveled at the fact that she was able to even contemplate such thoughts so soon after Aragorn had told her-albeit very gently- that he could not return her feelings.

Suddenly, a small groan came from the bed and her attention was taken out of her thoughts. The man was awake, and when he had looked to his left, he swung his head to the right where his eyes met Eowyn's. She had to consciously keep tight control on herself, for she knew after one glance into the steward's eyes that her heart was lost to him forever.

"I do not mean to seem rude or discourteous my lady, but may I ask who you are?" he queried, with a rich-sounding voice. Eowyn had to make sure and mentally tell herself to talk. She could listen to him speak for hours. "My name is Eowyn of Rohan." She replied quietly.

Respect was evident in those eyes of his. "I heard your tale, my lady, many times in the city. The people have a great admiration for the one who was able to take down a Nazgul and live. I am extremely honored to meet you at last. I am Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and I hope that you have found your stay here beneficial to your healing." He said. "It is a honor for me to make your acquaintance, Lord Steward."

He winced at the title. "Please, Lady, call me Faramir. I never was one for titles." She tilted her head in acknowledgement of his statement and replied, "I will if you call me Eowyn. I am also not a liker of titles and such." Faramir smiled. "It seems we have something in common, Eowyn. Would you stay and talk with me a while? It seems my heart is less burdened now that I have someone to share the time with."

"Since I am now your caretaker, it would only make a certain sense for me to remain here with you, Faramir." He struggled to a sitting position. "You are my caretaker now? Is Ioreth indisposed?" Eowyn smiled wryly. "She claims that the stairs are too much for her old bones, but I suspect she more on her mind then care of your physical wound."

Faramir fell back onto the bed and groaned theatrically. "If she is attempting another one of her matchmakings on me, I might be convinced to jump out of the nearest window and flee for home!" Eowyn had to give a chuckle at this. He studied her for a moment, and she found his keen eyes somewhat disturbing to her current mental state. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she teased gently. "Perhaps...but I do not know if I should say it." He answered.

"I promise not to tell Ioreth..." Faramir laughed a true laugh at this. To Eowyn, his voice sounded like music. "Then Eowyn, I will tell you what I am thinking. To me, you are a lady beautiful, even beyond the highest elven words to describe. I would that you stay near me, for I am lifted out of the dark by your face."

Eowyn was stunned, and did not know what to say. "Oh Faramir, do not look to me for healing, but I will stay near you as long as you think I do you well." The steward looked stricken. "I apologize if I was too forward, Eowyn. I sincerely hope you do not think me a boor, or ill-mannered."

"I could never think that about you, Faramir." She answered honestly. A smile returned to his face, and she wondered how she was going to handle being so close to him. Perhaps in time, she could just put everything behind her and concentrate on being his friend.

The lunch bell rang, and with a jolt, Eowyn realized that she was hungry for the first time in days. "Go and get yourself lunch, Eowyn." Faramir said. She rose to her feet. "I will, and I shall bring you back something. We can take our lunch together."

They had many lunches over the days that followed, and as Faramir regained his strength, they ventured out into the gardens and often spent time looking over the walls and discussing her country, his travels, and everything in between. Aragorn had come to see both of them, and Eowyn was surprised by how little he affected her now. What she did not dare to admit to herself were her growing feelings for Faramir. She tried to distance herself from him, but could not stand the look of hurt on his face when she told him she would not walk with him that day. Inevitably, she would find herself in the garden by his side.

She was up early one morning, looking at the sunrise. "Lovely, isn't it?" Faramir asked gently from behind her. She jumped slightly, and he placed a hand on her arm. "I am sorry...my old Ranger habits creep up from time!" He gazed at her. "I though by now you would be with Eomer. Did he not call for you?"

"He did, but I stay for a reason." She answered. "I know of two reasons that you might stay, but which is true, I do not know." "Stop the riddles, Faramir. If you know, say." He planted his feet firmly and looked her square in the eye. "Either you go because seeing Aragorn would bring you no joy, or because I am here, and you do not wish to leave me. Eowyn, I cannot wait forever without an answer from you. I love you...do you not care for me in that way, or do you not wish to admit it?"

A veil fell from her heart, and she knew. "I love you as well, Faramir." He smiled and gathered her into his arms. "Will you come to Ithlien and stay with me there? Everything will bloom with the White Lady to tend to it." "Oh, so you suppose you handle a wild Rohan maid, Lord Steward?" Eowyn said cheekily. "I shall do my best..." he replied, then kissed her.

Loud cheers were heard from the Healing House, Ioreth among them. "We shall never hear the end of this, I suspect." Faramir said, regretfully breaking the kiss. "We must make the best of it, Faramir, although a smug Ioreth will be hard to bear..."

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice yelled. There was much laughter, and even greater joy in the hearts of two people.

There will be one more chapter, and that's it. Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

As before, any flames will be used to burn my English 4 book or make marshmallows. This is a Faramir/Eowyn fic, for those who want to know. And I do not own LOTR, although I would really like to own David Wenham. Thanks to Malethwen for reading and reviewing.

Eomer was concerned. He had received one letter from his sister in the days that she had been in the House of Healing, and its tone was a dark one. He wondered if she was going to be all right. Finally deciding not to wait any longer, he went up into the city and asked to be led to the houses.

Once there, he sought Ioreth and asked her where he might find his sister. The healer chuckled to herself. "Oh, she'll be off with young Faramir." She cackled. "Faramir? As in the Steward of Gondor?" Eomer asked, feeling his jaw begin a downward descent. "Yes, my Lord. They have grown quite to close to one another of late. Even kissed on the wall in front of everyone!"

The man was torn between relief that Aragorn's words to her had not completely wounded her, and concern that she might be throwing herself into this dalliance with the Steward in order to get back at Elessar. "Where are they? I wish to see her as soon as I can." He asked. "They're out in the garden, as usual."

Faramir and Eowyn were talking of many things, when she turned and saw her brother approach. She laughed with great joy and ran to him. Embracing her tightly, he asked, "How do you fair, my sister?" "Very well, my brother. Will you not come and meet my intended?" she asked. Eomer seemed taken aback by these words, but allowed her to lead him over to where Faramir stood.

Recalling his proud upbringing, Faramir bowed low to Eomer. "It is a honor to meet you, Eomer, Lord of the Mark. Your sister has told me much of you." He said. "It is also an honor on my part to meet you as well, Faramir, Steward of Gondor. It appears that I must congratulate you..."

The couple looked at one another and groaned. "Has Ioreth been talking again?" Eowyn asked plantively. "Who else would be talking about us?" Faramir added resignedly. "Yes, it was she who told me about the public display on the wall, if that is what you are referring to." Eomer replied. "Well, by tomorrow all of Gondor will know." She commented. "Knowing Ioreth, it will most likely be heard in every part of Middle Earth before sundown!" Faramir quipped.

The King of Rohan chuckled. "I must admit, Lord Steward, that I like you more than I thought I would." "Were you prepared to utterly detest me, my Lord?" Faramir said facetiously. Eomer smiled ruefully. "Actually, I was." Faramir inclined his head slightly. "You would dislike me only out of affection for your younger sister. I would expect nothing less of a loving elder brother since I too was under the charge of one." "You are a wise man, Steward."

Faramir winced slightly. "Please, my Lord, call me Faramir. I prefer my own name far above any of the titles I have been bestowed with." Eomer bowed to him slightly. "As you wish, Faramir, if you will call me Eomer. I suspect that if my sister has her way, we shall be brothers soon." "Ah, but your sister is not the only one whose ways are seeking that."

"Indeed? I see that there will have to be a wedding on the horizon..." Eomer said teasingly, looking at his sister. Her face was lit as though from within. I have never seen her this happy...whatever she and Faramir have together must be doing her well. he thought to himself.

Facing Faramir, Eomer extended his hand and said, "Faramir, Lord Steward of Gondor, and Son of Denethor, I shall give you my sister to be your bride if you will but pledge one thing to me." "Name it, my soon-to-be brother, and I will do it." "You must promise that no matter what happens in your union, that you will remain honorable to my sister." "Eomer!" Eowyn protested. "I so swear, and if I hurt the White Lady, may the vengeance of her kindred be upon my head and all the heirs of my body." Faramir answered, in the Rohirric tradition.

"How is it that you know our ways so well, Faramir?" Eomer asked, slightly shocked that he had made correct response. "I read much as a child, and still do. Mithrandir always brought me a book for my birthday each year, and he gave me a book about Rohan, and its customs and ways. I have taken to reading it again, for I hope that Eowyn and I can teach our children to have pride and respect for both heritages that they will possess." "That is a praiseworthy goal. I see my sister has chosen her companion well."

Just then, Ioreth came walking out as quickly as she could go. "King! Steward! King Elessar is coming!" Faramir felt a tightening in his stomach before he firmly banished it. He knew that Eowyn loved him and he was not going to begin his self-doubting again.

"Eomer! I see you have found the two lovebirds!" Aragorn said, walking up with a smile. "Indeed I have. Did you know that your Steward already knows how to give response to a brother's warning?" Aragorn looked at Faramir, and pride was evident on his face. "We have a Steward who loves wisdom and seeks it always. Gondor will be better for Faramir, Son of Denethor, being the Steward of the land."

The others were amused to see Faramir turning bright red. "He does so when he is complimented. I have told him I will continue to do so until he can merely say thank you and not turn the color of a tomato!" "It's embarrassing!" the man in question muttered.

"I have to ask a question of you Faramir, and Eowyn also. Arwen was wondering if you would allow her to throw a ball in honor of your engagement." "I would like that. Faramir?" He looked at his love. "Whatever you want is fine with me. Besides, I like music."

"Then that is settled. I will go inform her. Take care." As he left, Eomer turned to Eowyn. "I will be taking our uncle to his resting place in Rohan. Will you come with me to see him laid next to Theodred?"

"It will be difficult to leave, but I will go with you brother." She replied softly. "I owe him too much, and I will not dishonor him by not being present. Tell me when, and I shall be prepared to leave."

"We leave tomorrow, and I know that Elessar will come to my coronation ceremony. Will you come also, Faramir? We can trothplight you in the custom of my people then." "For Eowyn, I would go anywhere." The Steward replied. "Then we shall look for your coming. Farewell, Faramir. Good-bye till the morrow, my sister."


	4. Chapter 4 The End

As before, any flames will be used to burn my English 4 book or make marshmallows. This is a Faramir/Eowyn fic, for those who want to know. And I do not own LOTR, although I would really like to own David Wenham. Thanks to Malethwen for reading and reviewing.

The air was cool the day they laid Theoden to rest in his tomb. It was an emotional day for Eowyn and Eomer, for their uncle was the only father they had ever known. "I wish you could have met Faramir, my uncle." She whispered softly as she laid flowers on top of the mound. "You would have liked him very much, I think."

Tears stung her eyes, and she turned away to join Eomer in his walk back up to the hall of Meduseld. "Do not be sad, my sister. You and Faramir will soon be trothplighted to one another." He teased gently. This brought a smile to her face. The steward had arrived very shortly after they had, along with King Elessar. "Be happy...I am sure our uncle would not begrudge you that."

She sighed. "I am happy Eomer. Happier than I can ever remember being, but I am also a little sad. I would have liked for uncle to have met Faramir." "He would have liked him." Eomer said authoritatively. "I think you are right, brother. Come, we must go. It grows dark."

The people assembled listened as the lords of the Mark were named, with Theoden last of all. Eomer drank from a cup Eowyn handed him, and then all glasses were filled as they drank to Eomer, the new King of the Mark.

Before anyone could depart the hall, Eomer stood. "Travelers from far lands, and new friends of our country, I desire to make an announcement of good tidings on this day, for my uncle loved my sister like his own daughter, and he not grudge her happiness on this day. Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithlien has asked my sister Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan to be his, and she agrees to this willingly. They will be trothplighted before you all."

The women looked on sentimentally as the ceremony was performed, each remembering her own trothplighting. As the couple turned to greet various well-wishers, Aragorn came to offer his congratulations. "Wish me well, my lord." Eowyn said. "I have never wished you anything but." He replied. "I am deeply gratified and happy to see you in such bliss."

As the night wound down and people began to go off to sleep, Faramir and Eowyn slipped out a side door to stand atop the hill. "Will you miss this place?" he asked softly as they looked up at the sky. "I will, but the same stars still shine in Ithlien, and I can visit it. I would miss being away from you more."

They shared a kiss under the sky as the stars watched and twinkled from above.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

Random Battlecry, if I ever do get custody of David Wenham, I'm sure we can work out a timeshare agreement. Here goes!

Faramir awoke and looked around the hall at the people sleeping on the ground. He smiled as memories of his trothplighting came back. He got silently to his feet and made his way outside.

Eowyn was already sitting on the side of a wall. He sat down beside her, and she greeted with a radiant smile. "Good morning." He said softly. "Good morning. Isn't the sunrise beautiful?"

They sat in companionable silence, watching the red orb climb higher into the sky. "Are the sunrises nice in Ithlien?" she asked. "Much like here, except if the morning holds some fog, the light is diffused and it looks as though a million suns are rising. Other mornings, toward the winter months, the sun looks blue." He replied.

"I am looking forward to seeing your sun." Faramir looked at her with a gentle expression on his face. "I am looking forward to sharing my sun with you." He replied. Soon after, a bell clanged, announcing breakfast.

Eowyn took a bittersweet leave of her brother Eomer, who promised to come for the wedding whenever she sent for him. "Take good care of her, Faramir." He begged the Steward. "I will, Eomer. She is the greatest treasure I now possess in life."

Saddling her favorite horse, Eowyn allowed herself a moment of sorrow that she was leaving her home country, but that was quickly replaced by happiness that she would finally be closer to dwelling with Faramir in his country.

"Eowyn." Eomer said. She turned her head, and he came to her. A ring lay in his hand. "This belonged to our mother. Uncle gave it to me so I could keep it safe for you. He wished you to have it, since it was her wedding ring. I thought now would be a good time for you to have it."

She swept off her horse, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, my brother. I will always miss you." She whispered. "And I you." He replied, trying to restrain his emotions. "Eowyn?" Faramir called. "We are ready." With one last glance behind her, she bade farewell to the land she had called home.

The journey was a long and dusty one, and Eowyn had never been happier to see Minas Tirith in her life. Arwen was waiting to greet her. "Was your trip pleasant?" she asked gently after embracing her friend. "It was both pleasant and bittersweet." Eowyn replied. Arwen nodded understandingly.

They walked out to the courtyard together, talking of the plans for the ball. "I decided to make it in 5 days time, to give you and your intended time to rest." The queen teased. "Yes, and I shall need it! Your husband is a slave driver!" Eowyn laughed.

From a few yards away, Aragorn and Faramir watched the women. "I am glad they get along so well." Aragorn said. "Especially after the words I had to say to Eowyn. I knew she was not meant for me. I am happy you have found joy in each other." He told Faramir. "I am happier, beyond any emotion I have ever known." The Steward said. Aragorn smiled. "I know well of what you speak, friend. Come with me- I have some records I think you might be able to read."

Eowyn saw little of Faramir for the next 5 days, but she knew he was becoming accustomed to his duties as the Steward of his people, and she was trying to help Arwen get the ball ready. The two women had sewn Eowyn a new dress, and she couldn't wait to see what Faramir would think of it...


End file.
